


诸事不宜

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	诸事不宜

正打着盹的金艺琳被门铃声惊醒。她抖擞精神，起身快步走向门口，替外面的人打开了门。

“请进请进，”金艺琳殷勤地去接客人手中的行李，“这里不太好找吧？那，您是……”

“康涩琪。我们两个都不怎么认路。你就是艺琳对吧？你直接叫我们两个……”她腼腆地指了指身边的人，“姐姐就可以。”

“好，”金艺琳乖巧地应和，“那我先带姐姐你们去卧室吧！”

“还是我来拿好了。”看着金艺琳上楼梯费力的模样，康涩琪自然地从后面把背包接了过来，侧过身让裴柱现先走。

金艺琳感激地看了康涩琪一眼，又想起了什么：“不过……这里只有一张大床，你们可以吗？”

“没事。”裴柱现摇了摇头。

“那你们关系真好啊。”金艺琳踏进卧室。

“因为是夫妇。”康涩琪的声音从箱子后传来。

嗯？

金艺琳诧异地回过头。

“不，说夫妇也不太对……”康涩琪在背包安稳落地后直起身来，“总之，我们已经结婚了。”

“啊……在国外？”金艺琳了然。

“是啊。”康涩琪和裴柱现异口同声地回答，然后互相看向对方，有些不好意思地一起弯起了嘴角。

“路上还顺利吧？”孙胜完中气十足的声音从耳机里传来。

“除了有点迷路……”康涩琪顿了顿，“很顺利。”

“不过你怎么想到要去山上？”

“我想要独处时间啊，最近姐姐很奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“我觉得……她可能……”康涩琪似乎觉得有些难以启齿，“喜欢上别人了。”

“什么！？”孙胜完大惊，“你为什么这么想？而且你怎么才跟我说！”

“平时我不知道该怎么对你讲啊……她出差的时间越来越长，就算在家有时候也会故意避开我……”康涩琪闷闷不乐地说，“我觉得她好像没有那么爱我了。”

“不确定的事情可不能乱说！”

“所以我这次才要来弄清楚。如果真的是我想的那样……”

“你出门之前有没有看星座运势？”孙胜完显然想让话题变得轻松一点。

“没有。”

“你知道给水瓶座的建议是什么吗？”

“写什么？”

“不宜出行。”

“唉……”

孙胜完有些无措起来：“我只是开个玩笑，你不要真的不开心啊。”

“那白羊座是什么？”康涩琪问。

“这……这些东西都是骗人的啦！”

“没事，你告诉我嘛。”

“白羊座这里写的是……什么都不要做。”孙胜完心虚地说。

“我当初是不是真的太冲动了？”康涩琪低落地说，“她是和我完全不同的普通人，而我是……”

“喂，等到弄清楚了说这些话也不晚，不一定就是你想的那样啊，”孙胜完安慰道，“再说了，你可是我们这里最厉害的……你懂吧？”

“真的对不起，”金艺琳满脸抱歉，“我应该早点走的。”

“谁知道会突然下这么大的雪啊。你待多久都没关系，反正食材和水都够用，”裴柱现用汤匙搅动着碗里的汤，“只有我们两个人在这里也很无聊啊。”

康涩琪看了看裴柱现，扯动嘴角：“对啊，只有我们两个的话……很无聊。”

“你们放心，我平时的活动范围只有阁楼，”金艺琳举起手，“楼上楼下隔音很好的，所以你们完全不用在意我！”

“不过……涩琪姐姐你是怎么和柱现姐姐认识的呢？”吃饱喝足的金艺琳摸着肚子，靠在了椅背上。

“因为失火。”

“失火？”

“我们两个的工作都是需要经常出差的类型，”康涩琪放下手中的餐具，“有一次我们出差恰好在同一个城市住在同一家酒店，它失火了。我在跑出来的时候碰到了姐姐，然后我们两个就一见钟情……”

“等一下，”裴柱现打断了她，“一见钟情的只有你，我一开始连你的脸都没看清。”

“这不重要啦……”康涩琪重新看向金艺琳，“工作结束之后，我们两个有刚好都有假期，就在一起旅行的时候顺便去了几个可以结婚的地方。”

“哇，好厉害，”金艺琳张大眼睛，“这样就结婚了？”

“这有什么厉害的，”裴柱现笑了一下，“就是两个普通人见到了觉得对方合适就去结婚了而已啊。”

“普通人”。

康涩琪苦笑。

如果她真的是裴柱现心目中的那种普通人就好了。

康涩琪还清晰记得在建筑物冒出的滚滚浓烟之中，她握住裴柱现手掌的触感。

不管实际情况有多么狼狈，康涩琪还是坚持认为那就是接近完美的初遇。

而之所以是“接近”，是因为……

火是她放的。

事后康涩琪才发觉，有几滴血溅在了她的袖口内侧。

她看着裴柱现的背影想，这次太不小心了。

还好没有被发现。

裴柱现没有发现她袖口的血迹，没有发现她纵火的证据，没有发现策展人是她伪装出来的职业，自然也就不会发现，她是个杀手。

当裴柱现一本正经地对着她介绍着各个款式的厨具时，康涩琪满脑子就只有一件事——

好想吻她。

然后她真的这么做了。

糟糕。

康涩琪紧张地猜测着对方究竟是会破口大骂还是甩给她一个耳光。

裴柱现的脸一点点红了起来。她捧住康涩琪的脸，轻声说了句“你不怕我打你吗”，又回敬了一个更温柔的吻。

当她们微醺着在异国的街道迷路时，在偏僻的教堂旁边，形迹可疑的年迈长者拦在两人面前，滔滔不绝地说着她们谁都听不懂的语言。

康涩琪看着裴柱现迷惘的双眼，突然有点想掉泪。

她想，她不会再遇到更好的人了。

康涩琪不是那么容易胆怯的人。然而在说出这句话之前，她全身紧绷。

“你知道他在说什么吗？”康涩琪终于鼓足勇气，凑到了裴柱现耳边。

“不知道。”裴柱现老实地回答。

“他说……”康涩琪深吸了一口气，“要让我们结婚。”

裴柱现愣了一会儿，笑着说：“好啊。”

于是她们默默听完他所讲的一切，直到那人最后抛出某个问句，眼巴巴地看着她们。

康涩琪郑重又僵硬地转向裴柱现：“我答应你。”

裴柱现看到她的表情后忍不住笑了出来：“我也愿意。”

所以等到一个月后康涩琪喜气洋洋春风满面地回归工作岗位，跟自己的好友兼工作伙伴孙胜完所说的第一句话就是，“我结婚了”。

“啊！？”孙胜完大骇。

听到过程，孙胜完直摇头：“那不算数。”

“为什么不算数？”

“这怎么能算真结婚呢？又没法律效力又没具体仪式的，不行不行。”

“我们去公证了，”康涩琪摸了摸鼻子，“还去了好几个国家呢。”

“太乱来了，”孙胜完目瞪口呆，“真是被你打败了。”

“你看我们现在像不像那种什么……”康涩琪掀开窗帘的一角，对着玻璃窗外飘扬的雪吹了口气，“暴风雪山庄杀人事件？”

“呀，”裴柱现不满地揪起眉毛，“你好无聊。”

“想做侦探嘛……”康涩琪小声嘟囔。

好像又说错话了。

视线下移到书桌，康涩琪的胸口涌起一阵热意。

裴柱现从高中时代开始用的笔袋还被带在她身边。她戴着圆圆的眼镜，端正坐在书桌前认真写字的模样让康涩琪仿佛能一眼看到她的过去。

如果能再早一点，再更早一点遇见她就好了。

“开什么玩笑！？”康涩琪意识到自己提高的音量后重新压低了声音，“我不是请假了吗！”

“我知道我知道，”孙胜完对着手机一脸为难，“我也说了你在假期啊，但上面说这次情况紧急，不得已……”

“我在休假，”康涩琪疲惫地捂住前额，“还和我太太在一起。”

“别看金艺琳这么年轻，她资料里的记录简直比你还凶残。你不怕柱现姐姐有危险吗！”

“我哪里凶残了……”

孙胜完清了清嗓子：“你带能用的东西了么？”

“带是带了，”康涩琪不情愿地说，“但我就是临走的时候随便拿来防身用的……”

“够用了。”

“……非要做吗？”

“涩琪，你知道的，违抗命令会变得很麻烦啊。”孙胜完叹了口气。

她当然知道。

康涩琪屏住呼吸，靠近床边，娴熟地掏枪，对准目标，紧接着……

“真要命。”她喃喃道。

在一片漆黑中，她看沉睡的金艺琳模糊的轮廓起伏着，扣在扳机上的手指却无论如何也动弹不得。

“失业就失业吧，”她垂下手臂，“正好我也不想干了。”

某个物体轻轻贴上了康涩琪的后脑勺。

“游戏结束了。”

刹那间，灯火通明。

金艺琳半夜在突如其来的光照刺激下醒来时所见到的场景是，康涩琪站在自己床边，而裴柱现站在她身后，用枪指着康涩琪的脑袋。

情趣游戏？

大人的世界果然不一样啊。

可是为什么要特地跑到她房间里？

金艺琳疑惑地想。

“我在做梦吗？”试图起身的金艺琳迷迷糊糊地问。

“嗯，”裴柱现扬起一个微笑，“你在做梦。”

灯光应声熄灭，康涩琪心领神会，一把将金艺琳按回了被窝里。

三年前朴秀荣认为一声不响就跑去国外把婚结了的裴柱现绝对是疯了。

就像此时此刻的裴柱现一样。

她觉得那时候的自己绝对是疯了。

接到朴秀荣的通知时她还因为莫名其妙多出来的假期保护任务和担心康涩琪的人身安全焦虑到睡不好觉。

到底是谁会冒着大雪来这种地方杀一个手无寸铁的小女生啊？

这样的荒郊野岭除了有着各种奇奇怪怪想法的康涩琪还有谁会想来啊？

好极了，天大的惊喜。

那个人还真的就是和她在同一屋檐下生活了三年的，康涩琪。

她们以出奇的默契保持着固定的姿势退出阁楼，回到卧房。

康涩琪松开手，枪应声落地。康涩琪缓缓转身，举起双手。

四目相对。哑口无言。

在康涩琪迅速蹲下的同时裴柱现扣动了扳机。

康涩琪紧紧握住刚刚被她丢到地上的马格南，不可置信地后退了两步：“你想杀了我？”

“真棒啊康涩琪，”裴柱现咬牙切齿，“策展人？我还以为你手指上的茧真的是握画笔握出来的！”

“那你呢？”心虚了几秒钟的康涩琪立刻恢复了底气，“你卖的那些厨具又是什么东西！”

裴柱现怒极反笑，正欲反驳，被康涩琪抓住时机，飞起一脚把她手里的枪踢了出去。

裴柱现吃痛，握紧了拳头，抽出别在腰间的匕首朝着康涩琪的方向直直挥了过去。

康涩琪敏捷地转身避开划破空气的刀刃，心有余悸地喘了口气就被从后面来了个锁喉。

她本能地还给对方一个用力的肘击，把裴柱现甩倒在地板上，却被裴柱现横扫过来的腿绊倒在地。

裴柱现手中的刀尖抵上了康涩琪的咽喉，而康涩琪手中的枪口也对准了裴柱现的额头。

“你英文那么烂为什么会去执行跨国任务！”裴柱现被摔得头晕眼花。

“我们是小组协作啊！”同样躺在地上的康涩琪还嘴，“再说了，你还不是一样！”

“你把枪拿开。”

“你先把刀从我脖子上挪走！”

“这样好了，我数一二三，然后我们一起。”

“好。”

“一、二、三。”

谁都没有动。

“算了，”裴柱现长出了一口气，把匕首丢到一边，“你想来就来吧，我累了。”

“姐姐你……”

裴柱现轻笑了一声：“我是不是要谢谢你在和我吵架的时候手下留情啊？”

“你在说什么话，”康涩琪伤心地把枪收起，“我怎么会做出伤害你的事情？”

“你要去杀了她吗？可惜，我的任务就是要让你的任务失败。”

“你放心，”康涩琪坐了起来，一字一句地说，“我不会动她的。”

“雪好像快停了，”裴柱现缓缓起身，拖着脚步走到门口，朝窗外的方向望去，“停了我们就下山。”

“嗯。”

“离婚吧。”

康涩琪喉咙有些哽住了：“……好。”

“啊……”孙胜完接通电话后打了个哈欠，“都弄好了？”

“胜完啊，”康涩琪后背紧紧贴住墙壁，身体一点点滑了下来，“我要死了……”

金艺琳聚精会神地用叉子戳着盘中滑来滑去的丸子，完全没有察觉到餐桌上另外两人之间的气氛有多么诡异。

“是因为我吗？”金艺琳边嚼边问，“才刚来就要走了……”

“当然不是了，我们……”顶着两个黑眼圈的康涩琪虚弱地微笑，“有一点急事。”

“这么着急吗？”

裴柱现意味深长地看了康涩琪一眼：“很着急。”

“我突然想起来，我昨晚梦到你们两个了。”金艺琳咽下嘴里的东西，“我梦见柱现姐姐拿枪对着姐姐你，就站在我床前，是不是很好笑。”

康涩琪干笑了几声。

“我还梦见有人在楼下打架开……”话音未落，金艺琳就亲眼看着自己昨日的“梦境”在眼前真实上演了。

康涩琪眼疾手快地把桌子掀起挡在她们三个面前，听着一阵扫射下来房屋各处被子弹洞穿的声音。

康涩琪快速从腰间摸出两把枪，把其中一个塞到了僵直的金艺琳手里。

金艺琳一脸惊恐：“我不会用啊！”

“别装了，”康涩琪着急地说，“都快没命了！”

“我真的不会用啊！”

“康涩琪，”裴柱现怒目而视，“她们整个家族就只剩下这么一个人，你们还要赶尽杀绝，有没有人性啊！？”

“我家怎么就剩我一个人了？”金艺琳彻底傻眼了，“刚刚打电话的时候都还好好的啊！”

康涩琪和裴柱现懵了一下，对视一眼，同时转向了金艺琳。

“你到底是谁！？”

金艺琳无法相信，她这样一个利用假期勤工俭学的普通学生，竟然会遭此厄运。

先是一场大雪断了她下山的路，现在又无缘无故地被卷进了一场致命的枪战里。

而在场的另外两人，一个说她是杀人无数心狠手辣的当代魔头，另一个说她是家破人亡孤苦伶仃的悲惨少女。

康涩琪已经来不及去探寻金艺琳的身份之谜了。她仔细听着对面射击的声音，在枪声停止的瞬间，头也不回地从桌子后面冲了出去。

过了一会儿，一声枪响让裴柱现怔了一下。她似乎也准备向外走去。

金艺琳拉住她的手腕：“我和你一起。”

她们起身就见到头发微乱的康涩琪拎着不属于她的装备回到这里。

“只有一个人，”康涩琪耸了耸肩，“解决了。”

“只有一个人？”裴柱现稍微放松了一些，“也太瞧不起你了。”

“真的很不对劲。”康涩琪摇头。

“那现在怎么办？”金艺琳问。

无线耳机里忽然出现了杂音。裴柱现示意另外两人保持安静。她走出几步，努力听清对面的声音。

“姐姐！”是朴秀荣的声音，“你能听见吗！？”

“能。”

“这次事情不是原先我们想的那么简单，我们被耍了！”

“什么？”

“我没时间解释了！你快看我发给你的路线，现在立刻沿着这条线走，说不定还有活命的机会。还有……”

“还有？”

朴秀荣沉默片刻：“涩琪姐姐一直在骗你对吧？”

“……是。”

“既然这样……”朴秀荣把心一横，接着说了下去，“你干脆让她待在那里，或者走反方向的那条路，叫她去对付那些人好了。”

康涩琪皱着眉调试着耳机的音量，试图分辨出孙胜完的声音。

裴柱现沉着脸拉过金艺琳，把她领到康涩琪面前：“交给你了。”

康涩琪惊讶地扯下耳机：“这是什么意思？”

“路线我发给你了，就照着那个走，”裴柱现语调生硬，“别走错。”

“那你呢？”

“我从另一条路走，终点是一样的。”

“为什么要分开？”

“因为不想看见你，”裴柱现移开目光，“不想和你待在同一个空间里，一秒都不想。”

康涩琪的脸僵住了。

“我会走很快所以你们也快一点，别忘了我们还要去离婚。”

康涩琪嘴唇颤动，扯过完全状况外的金艺琳，转身前撂下一句：“还用得着离婚吗？反正全都是假的。”

裴柱现踏出屋子的时候有点腿软。

其实她和康涩琪不太一样。在她所执行的任务中有一半她的角色都不是抛头露面冲在第一线的那类。

性格冷静、统筹能力强……这些都不是最主要的原因。

她自己知道为什么，认识多年的朴秀荣后来也发现了。

因为她怕死。

当初朴秀荣听到婚讯，恨铁不成钢地说知不知道婚姻是锁链啊，又不是十几岁的人了为什么会做出这种冲动的傻事。

她回了一句十几岁的她才做不出这种事情。

一见钟情，闪婚，现在连命都要搭上去了。

没有遇见康涩琪的裴柱现怎么可能做出这些事情。

在破旧教堂旁边的那个时刻。

她偷偷瞥了身边的康涩琪一眼，条件反射地在脑海中演练着击倒老人的最佳方式。

然后。

周围的场景都变得不真实了。心脏被快乐挤得发涨。

我是你的了。

她想。

现在想起来她真有些想笑。那时候跑了好多个地方公证结婚的她们如果要离婚的话是不是要按原路线全部离一遍啊？

你说是它就是，你说不是它就不是。

康涩琪说不是的话，那它就什么都不是了。

她想知道，那句“我答应你”对康涩琪来说到底意味着什么？

那么康涩琪又知不知道她所说的“我也愿意”是什么意思？

“我也愿意”的意思是……

是——

我希望我能永远爱你。

有无论在哪里都不会让你受到伤害的信心。

婚姻不是锁链是你送给我的礼物。如果把它当作束缚那根本是不需要费力就可以挣脱的东西。

那个老人究竟是疯癫的诗人还是精神失常都不重要，你有没有骗我也无所谓了。

重要的是无论你说什么我都愿意相信你。

一起想办法挤出最后一口牙膏溅到睡衣领口，厨房里煮糊的粥，混入洗衣机的单只袜子。

当那些冒着傻气的场景主角变成我和你，就仿佛变成了触手可得却又遥不可及的梦境。

你看，暴风雪山庄杀人事件，既然你想做侦探，那我就只好来当那个被杀的人了。

跑吧，康涩琪。

拜托你，快跑啊。

也许你不知道，在第一次见到你的那天，我的愿望是——

想永远和你在一起。

我永远都想要和你在一起。

在小屋前，裴柱现的双手被紧紧反扣。枪口对准头顶。

她发着抖闭上了眼睛。

“艺琳啊，别看。”

临死前怎么还会幻听到康涩琪的声音。

她听见枪响，听见人倒地，听见骨头断裂的声音。

可是没有一声是从她身上发出来的。

她张开眼睛，看见一脸麻木的金艺琳，和红着眼睛冲到她面前的康涩琪。

“你想死吗！”

“我这不是……正准备去么？”被紧紧抱住的裴柱现翻着白眼，“……你要勒死我吗？”

“大笨蛋！”

“你才是大傻瓜，”裴柱现无力地用肩膀顶了顶康涩琪，“这样可能就真的跑不掉了啊。”

“你……不想看见我……可是我还……还想看见你呢……”康涩琪口中吐出来的语句被泪水阻隔成断断续续的字词，“要死……大家……一起死！”

“哎哎哎等一下，大家是谁？”金艺琳一听不对赶紧插话进来，“要死你们两个去，不要带上我啊！”

“你这么容易心软为什么干这个活啊？”裴柱现一瘸一拐地迈进房间。

“我又不是对谁都会心软的！”康涩琪气呼呼地吸着鼻子，扶住裴柱现。

“信号都没了，我们真的要完了，”裴柱现摆了摆手表示不用搀扶，“我去洗脸。”

绝望的金艺琳转头看见康涩琪泪痕未干的脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，以为对方受到了巨大的刺激，担心地挥了挥手：“没事吧？”

“她没有出轨，”康涩琪快乐地笑着，“她爱我。”

“姐姐……我们马上就要没命了！”金艺琳感觉自己头顶要冒烟了，“能不能先不想这个！？”

“一共这些。”康涩琪清点完刚刚战斗后收缴的战利品，冲裴柱现努了努嘴。

“行，”裴柱现扫了一眼，拍了拍金艺琳的肩膀，“来人之后我们应该还能再多活一个小时。还好下雪了，上山也不会那么快。”

“我只是个来打工的，我到底做错了什么？”金艺琳气愤地说，“还有没有天理了！？”

“还有一点希望，”康涩琪安慰道，“如果胜完有听到我在说什么的话。”

“你们联系上了？”裴柱现问。

“走之前好像有，但我后来就听不清她讲话了……”康涩琪咬了咬嘴唇，“姐姐你知道为什么会变成这样吗？”

“为什么？”

“两边想要联合起来干掉我们。”

“果然是这样。”裴柱现抿嘴。

“为什么啊？”大致搞懂了来龙去脉的金艺琳问。

“因为结了婚的我们是‘不稳定因素’，”裴柱现扬起眉毛，“所以康涩琪你之前肩膀上的牙印是怎么回事？”

“你看见了？”康涩琪尴尬地说，“给那个人绑手的时候突然就咬过来了。”

“还好……”裴柱现低下头笑了，“当时差点就想和你同归于尽了。”

“但是，既然姐姐你的身份是假的……我们家为什么要买那么多锅啊？”康涩琪迟疑着问。

我们家。

“对啊，”裴柱现咀嚼着这几个字，咧开了嘴，“为什么要买那么多？”

如果你说是的话，那它就是了。

“啊，”康涩琪转向室外，看清后惊喜地喊了出来，“救兵来了！”

直升机运转的巨大声响让金艺琳情不自禁捂住了耳朵。她看了看地面，惊慌地拉住了康涩琪的衣角。

几个手榴弹滚到了她们面前。

“那就……”

“快——跑——！”

“脸怎么了？”在房屋爆炸声中最后一个爬进直升机舱内的康涩琪戳了戳孙胜完肿起来的左脸。

“她打我！”孙胜完悲愤地指向正在驾驶座旁用枪对着飞行员的朴秀荣。

“你们是怎么凑到一起的？”裴柱现问。

“说来话长……”朴秀荣眨了眨眼，“但我们两个现在因为你们要失业了。”

“我们几个以后可以自己组队接活嘛，”康涩琪提议，“要不要先去把总部炸掉？”

“我想回家看看……”裴柱现按住太阳穴，“你猜回去之后我们的房子还在不在？”

“那我去哪儿啊？”金艺琳愁眉苦脸地缩成一团，“连房子都炸没了，不会要我赔吧……”

孙胜完蹲到金艺琳面前：“我们不会丢下你的。”

康涩琪环顾四周，想着接下来要面对的一切就有点头痛。然而看到抱着手臂对着自己微笑的裴柱现时，她又忽然觉得，没有什么事情会是解决不了的。

——只要是和你一起的话。

END.


End file.
